powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep5: "Defending Your Life"
Chpt7 Ep5: "Defending Your Life" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The black trail of ooze of the Leviathan, now spreading through the water supply, makes it's way to a mechanic while fixing a car. He goes over to his sink when his tap explodes black liquid on him, and becomes infected by the Leviathan blood. Then in another area, spreading through the pipelines of a nearby high school. And the rest throughout buildings in the city. Meanwhile, Kurt is asleep in the couch at Bobby's and begins having nightmares about the loss of Castiel from the previous episode. Then starts to hear Lucifer's voice tormenting him then hears another voice calling to him. It was Hunter trying to wake Kurt. Hunter comments on how sleeping 12 hours is well rested for Kurt, and hands him a water bottle and protein bar. Hunter checks Kurt's injured hand and deems it ok. As Hunter is checking Kurt's hand, Lucifer mocks him. Bobby walks in soon, and helps treat Kurt's hand, and mentions there is no signs of the Leviathan yet, but they will reveal themselves soon. Kurt admits he's not okay, and that he's seeing between the cracks. Hunter is confused by this, and Kurt tells Hunter he's having a hard time figuring out what's real and what's not. Kurt insists that he didn't tell Hunter because they had enough going on at the moment, and he was going to try and ride it out. Then he tells Hunter he's seeing Lucifer, and Hunter is shocked by this. Hunter tells Kurt that he should know that Lucifer has been trap in the cage and that he's not around anymore. Kurt says that Lucifer is saying the same thing about Hunter. Hunter asks Kurt why would Lucifer would make this post-apocalypse torment towards him. Kurt and Lucifer's hallucination simultaneously say "you can't take something away from someone who has nothing left to lose." Kurt looks over to Lucifer across the room, and Hunter realizes that Kurt is seeing nothing but a chair with a pile of books but to Kurt it's Lucifer. In the high school where traces of the Leviathan blood had made it's way, members of the swim team walk into the locker room, and find other members of the team waiting inside for them. The boys waiting for them bolts in the door in the locker room and begins dripping out black liquid from their eyes and tells the other swim team members that "something extraordinary happened to them while in the pool". Then suddenly they jump their other team members, blood splattering the locker room. Meanwhile in the hospital of the city, an older woman is complaining to Jody Mills (who recently had a appendectomy) about how doctors tend lose their tools inside their patients. Then Jody's doctor walks in and assures Jody that she will be fine. Bobby then goes over to Hunter and Kurt and finds a report of the swim team members attacking other members, and figures it to be the Leviathan. Kurt says that it needs to be checked out, but Hunter has to go by himself due to Kurt's mental state. Hunter isn't sure it's safe to leave Kurt with Bobby, but Bobby assures Hunter that he can keep an eye on Kurt. Back at the hospital, Jody's doctor is at his desk doing paperwork. Where suddenly the black goo from the Leviathan starts making it's way to the doctor. Black liquid begins dripping on the doctor's shoulders and looks up to see the black goo over him and leaps on to the doctor, infecting him. Moments later, Jody wakes up from her bed and sees her now infected doctor gassing her roommate. When her roommate is knocked out, the doctor begins moving her, and Jody pretends to be asleep as he passes by. Out of her room, Jody get outs of bed, and grabs her IV to follow. At Bobby's, Kurt gets a call from Hunter, and Hunter tells Kurt that the two swim kids are missing, and black liquid is all over the locker room. Hunter is about to return and he asks Kurt how he's doing. Kurt looks over and still seeing Lucifer around, and lies saying he's fine. Back at the hospital, Jody is following her doctor to the transplant unit, which is closed. At the door, she watches as her doctor rips pieces out of the unconscious woman. Unable to watch, Jody runs, and soon encounters a nurse and passes out. Jody soon wakes up, and finds herself back in her bed. Her doctors walks in and asks what she was doing wandering the halls. Jody lies, and the doctor responds that he'll come back soon to fix the sutures she ripped out wandering the halls. As the doctor leaves, the nurse gives her a sedative. Once alone, Jody tries to stay awake and rushes to get her phone. Back at Bobby's, while Kurt is alone, he goes ahead and approaches Lucifer. Lucifer is swinging a fire poker like a golf club. Kurt Okay, if this is some dream and you got power over it, why don’t you just end it? Lucifer End it? This? You not knowing what’s real, the paint slowly peeling off your walls inside your noggin', I mean, come on man! This is the sweet spot! Why would I end it? Not like we got HBO back in the cage. All I got is you, floating over the coals with half a hope that you’re gonna figure it all out. There’s only one way to figure it out, Kurt. It’s up to you. It ends when you can’t take it anymore. Kurt shakes his head. Kurt Shut up! Bobby walks in. Bobby Hey, Kurt. You, uh, having a little bag lady moment? Kurt Sorry. Bobby gets beers out of the refrigerator and hands one to Kurt. Kurt Thanks. They each take a drink. Kurt You know, after... everything. All these years, all that we’ve been through... Bobby You beat the Devil before, kid. Kurt I know. But now, it’s....it's kinda different. Bobby Not really. You’ll get a handle on this too. You will. Kurt sees Lucifer standing behind Bobby, holding the fire poker. Bobby You’re not in Hell anymore. You’re here, with us. Lucifer stabs Bobby with the poker, Kurt is wide-eyed, but Bobby gives off no reaction. Bobby You hear me, Kurt? Kurt nods. Kurt Yeah, I hear you, Bobby. Bobby’s phone rings. Bobby gets a call from Jody Mills. She tells Bobby that her doctor is a monster, and knowing Bobby is a Ranger, tells him to come and get her from the hospital. As Bobby leaves, he tells Kurt to stay put in the house. At the hospital, the mechanic, who is now infected with the Leviathan, going by the name; Edgar, followed by the two high school students checks in at the hospital to meet with Jody's Leviathan-infected doctor. The doctor tells them about the hospital, and that it is the perfect feeding ground since no one will question the deaths of humans. They head to a back part of the hospital where the head nurse and staff administer are tied up. Edgar, pleased, says that their "boss" will be pleased, and tells the two students to eat and "change" into the two humans tied up. Each getting a hold of the tied up hospital workers, suddenly able to shapeshift into their form and devours them alive. The doctor asks if Edgar is going to stay, but Edgar declines, saying he has other business elsewhere. Back at Bobby's, a few hours had passed as Kurt is still resting. Where then "Hunter" returns back and tells Kurt that he had followed possible tracks that might lead them to the resurfaced Leviathan so they can kill it. Believing Hunter needs his help, Kurt grabs his things and joins him. As they drive along, "Hunter" asks how Kurt is doing, and Kurt replies fine. "Hunter" says that Kurt will never be fine and should get some help. He continues to berate Kurt and tries to convince him to see a doctor. Kurt turns this down and says there is no point since no doctors can treat him anyways. However, the real Hunter arrives at Bobby's to find Kurt gone. Kurt and "Hunter" pull up to an abbandoned building, and walks inside, but finds nothing. While inside, "Hunter" tells Kurt that he is not going to be able to control this. Kurt is confused by this, and "Hunter" points out that he isn't Hunter and shifts into Lucifer. Frustrated, Kurt pulls out his Drago morpher and morphs and tries to strike at Lucifer, but evades his attack. Kurt Leave me alone! Lucifer appears behind Kurt. Lucifer Now we’re getting there. Pinocchio’s seeing his strings! Kurt Shut up. Lucifer It’s the big crescendo. Kurt I said shut up! Kurt swings his Drago Sword but misses. Lucifer appears behind him again. Lucifer Want to point that sword at someone useful? Try your face. Lucifer walks closer to Kurt as Kurt readys his sword towards him. Lucifer Want to know the truth? Want to skip to the last page of the book? You know where to drive that up against. Lucifer puts a finger on to Kurt's chest. Lucifer Right there. At the hospital, Bobby has arrived and is wheeling Jody out to a taxi, and she thanks him for saving her. With Jody on the way home, Bobby goes to the morgue to check out the body. But he finds it already autopsied. He further examines the body of the woman Jody was in her room with, when suddenly he's confronted by the Leviathan-infected doctor. Bobby attempts to lie that he's with the coroner, but the infected doctor cuts Bobby off since he knows who he really is, since he saw Bobby through Castiel's eyes. Bobby morphs as the Iron Bison and drives his axe to the head of the doctor and collapses. Believing to have killed it, suddenly rises back up with it's head dangling to the side and then reattaches itself back to it's body. Shown that his attack had no effect. The infected doctor reveals his true form by shifting his head into the serpant form of the Leviathan, a huge monstrous mouth wide open with long pointed teeth and a two-pronged tongue, and a forked tongue. Bobby realizing he can't win a fight with this new creature, Bobby makes a run for it. Meanwhile, the real Hunter arrives at Kurt's location, and heads inside. Hunter Kurt, what are you doing? Kurt points his sword at Hunter, who rises his hands in defense Hunter Whoa, whoa! Kurt I thought I was with you, Hunter! Hunter Okay. Well, here I am. Kurt No. No, I don’t, I... Kurt looks at Lucifer, then back at Hunter. Kurt I can’t know that for sure. Hunter Okay, now we’re gonna have to start small. Kurt I don’t remember driving here. Lucifer Well that’s because I drove. You thought. Hunter Kurt is very suggestible. Now angry, Kurt fires a lightning bolt with his sword on Lucifer but misses. Hunter Whoa, whoa! Kurt! (points the sword back at Hunter) This discussion does not require a weapons discharge! Kurt is breathing heavily. He finally lowers his sword. Hunter Look at me. Come on. I'm real! I'm right here standing in front of you. Kurt No, no. How can I know that for sure? Hunter Let me see your hand. Hunter reaches out his hand. Kurt lifts his right hand. Hunter No, no. The – the gimp hand! Let me see it. Lucifer (continues taunting) Smell you, Florence Nightingale. Kurt looks around at Lucifer. Hunter grabs Kurt’s bandaged left hand. Hunter Hey! Hunter holding Kurt’s bandaged hand. Hunter This is real. Not three years ago, not in Hell. It's now! I was with you when you cut it, I sewed it up for you. Look! Hunter squeezes Kurt’s bandaged left hand. Lucifer appears next to Hunter and starts to flicker. Lucifer We’ve done a lot more with pain. Kurt starting to realize, takes an indrawn breath and winces. Hunter The pain your feeling? That's different than when your in Hell, right? Kurt Ye-yeah, I think so. Lucifer You sure about that, bunk buddy? Kurt is looking at Lucifer, next to Hunter. Hunter Kurt? Kurt! Kurt pushes his right thumb against his wound, which bleeds through the bandage. Lucifer flickers again. Lucifer (hisses) That's fine, doesn’t mean anything. Hunter Hey! Castiel got you out of Hell twice already. Cas risked his life just to save yours Kurt! You got away. We got you out, Kurt. Lucifer Kurt? You know you can't get rid of me that easily! Kurt continues to push his thumb hard against his wound. Lucifer Kurt, don't you-- Lucifer flickers and disappears. Hunter Believe in that! Believe me, okay? You understand? Kurt nods confidently. Kurt Yeah. Yeah, okay. Kurt nods again. Hunter's morpher beeps. He receives a call from Bobby. Bobby tells them about his encounter with the Leviathan and that decapitation didn't work. He tells them to meet back at his house to re-group. Hunter tells Kurt this and they rush back to the Impala and drive off. On the way back, Hunter asks if Kurt's alright, and Kurt tells him he's alright and isn't getting any more hallucinations now. As the Impala nears the house, they find that Bobby's house had been set on fire, and nothing remained. They search for any sign of Bobby in the area, but find nothing. Hunter tries to contact Bobby but no answer. Hunter gets on his knees and is about tear up as he looks at Bobby's house being burned down. As Kurt and Hunter witness Bobby's house being burned down, a black figure shows up in the burning home of Bobby and walks towards Hunter and Kurt. They immediately morph as Rangers. The figure reveals to be the Leviathan-infected Edgar and tells them that they are not worthy of being eliminated at once. That they will soon be at their dinner plate once the whole planet is devoured. "Not till we destroy you first" Hunter responds in anger. Edgar slowly makes it's way towards the duo and Hunter blasts him with his Titanium Laser, but shows no effect. It straightens up, looks at the black ooze on his hand, and his face reveals it's true form: his mouth enlarges, his teeth become long and jagged, and a long, two-pronged tongue unfurls ferociously. The Leviathan makes its way over and flings Hunter towards a junk car in Bobby's yard and injures Hunter's leg. Kurt swings his Drago sword at the Leviathan and decapitates it's right arm. But instantly grows out a new one and too flings him away, knocking Kurt out. Hunter then noticing a car hanging over a crane magnet above. Hunter shoots the wire that holds the car above, crushing the Leviathan in the process and splattering black goo on the ground. Hunter crawls over to Kurt, and is unable to wake him. With no other option, Hunter calls 911 for help. On route, they check on Kurt, and Hunter asks them what hospital they're going to, and finds out they're going to Sioux Falls General. The same hospital where Jody was trapped in with the Leviathan-doctor. Hunter begs to go elsewhere, but his pleas are unheard. Kurt manages to gain consciousness, and starts seeing Lucifer once more inside the ambulance. Lucifer Hey, so I'm not really here. Nobody’s perfect. But I’m not going anywhere, Kurt. Kurt begins to have a seizure. Hunter Kurt! Kurt! Damn it! (knocks his head in the stretcher in distress) Back in the once-yard of Bobby's where the Leviathan-infected Edgar was crushed with a car, the black liquid begins to flow back into him and its palm begins to show movement. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse